Running to You
by Battle Maid
Summary: The Pig-Tailed Librarian goes on a journey to tell Zell something. This fic sort of went off the mushiness scale...you have been warned.
1. 1

**Running to You.**

** **

**Author's Notes**:Hello Everyone!This is a romance between Zell and the 'Pigtailed Librarian', who I have named Ariana.It's set after the team get their mission briefing from Laguna, but before they set off for Lunatic Pandora.I can't promise that it will strictly stick to the story line of the game but…I have tried.As usual, Squaresoft owns all the characters.

**Chapter One.**

** **

Ariana Lief felt tired.So tired.Her limbs were aching, and her head was throbbing from the start of a stress headache.However, she didn't take a short break, as was her right as a librarian who had broken Garden faculty rules and had only taken a total of fifteen minutes break time the whole day.She was determined to keep working; to make sure that she stayed busy, because that was the only way she could stop herself from worrying.

She heard the chimes telling the whole of Garden that there was only an hour left until curfew.Suddenly, a wave of dizziness hit her.The librarian next to her noticed, and steadied her with a helping hand."Ariana, are you alright?"The librarian asked in a worried tone of voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine Leisha," Ariana said, trying to smile at her friend, but failing as all she could manage was what looked like a grimace of pain.

Leisha's eyes narrowed."You're lying, girl.You've been working way too hard since _he_ left.He doesn't even notice you!Why do you worry about him so?"

Ariana blushed a deep red, and looked about for a way to change the subject."Oh, isn't those the books that Headmaster Cid had requested?"

Leisha frowned at her best friend."You still haven't answered my question, Ariana.Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"I'll go deliver these to him right away!I wonder if I could make it before curfew?"Ariana said out loud, ignoring Leisha.

Ariana gathered up the books and made to head out.But before she did, Leisha caught her arm."Look, I'm not saying that he's a horrible guy and that you shouldn't like him, but how do you think all this will help?"

Ariana sighed."I have to try _something_.I just…I know he's out there somewhere, and he may be in danger…and there's nothing I can do…"

Leisha cut her off."You've got it bad girl.Really really bad."She sighed heavily."But this isn't good for you, no matter how good it feels.You understand that don't you?"

"Mm-hmmm."Ariana said.It was nice to begin with; liking him, thinking about him, but her feelings had grown to something much stronger, without her even knowing.Now, her worry for him encompassed everything else, and she was aware at how draining it had been on her.But she didn't want to stop liking him…Confused, and suddenly angry, she asked roughly,"Can I go deliver these to Headmaster Cid now?"Leisha let go of her arm, surprised by her sudden change of mood.Turning, Ariana left the library as fast as she could without running.

Twenty-five minutes left until curfew.Ariana silently cursed the conversation she had had with Leisha.She hated hurrying.And she hated being confused.What Leisha had asked was fair enough, but what her friend could never understand was that she had her reasons.She was aware of the middle-ranking SeeD that constantly asked for her, and while he was nice enough, he couldn't match _him_. She remembered all the times she had seen him in the cafeteria, going ballistic over the shortage of hot-dogs, and a smile came to her face.She remembered all the times that she had seen Seifer pick on him, and how he tried to put a stop to it, and she felt sad beyond words.She remembered all the times she had seen him joyfully do handstands and back flips in the corridors, and how he tried to be everyone's friend, and she felt a certain sort of pride in him.Then she remembered the side of him that only she had seen; the times when he came to the library and quietly read book after book, not moving a muscle, his beautiful azure eyes lost and dreamy, as he absorbed every written word.She saw his eyes again, filled with so much…emotion, the eyes that she had fallen into so long ago, and a familiar sweet ache welled up in her heart.Leisha didn't know; she had drowned in those eyes, and there was no returning for her.Well, there is one way, she thought to herself.Hearing him say those three words, the words that no infatuated girl would ever want to hear:_I'm sorry, but…_

The jolt of the elevator stopping on the third floor brought her out of her reverie.She checked the books again, to make sure they were all in good shape and that she hadn't left any of them behind.She knocked respectfully on the imposing door to the Headmaster's office.

"Come in," a cheery, yet tired voice answered from inside.Ariana proceeded, a little anxious.She had only been to the office a handful of times, the latest being when she had recently passed her SeeD exam._He_ hadn't been there.She had been so disappointed.

Headmaster Cid looked up at the girl that had just entered his office."Yes?What can I do for you, young lady?"He asked in a friendly manner.

"Sir, these are the books you requested three days ago."She told him respectfully, handing him the books.

Putting on his glasses, he inspected them, and smiled at her."Thank you.I've really wanted to read…" All of a sudden, the new video communicator that had been installed behind him began to beep, displaying in red letters, 'COMMUNICATION INCOMING.LOCATION OF MESSAGE:ESTHAR HOTEL.RECEIVE?'

Headmaster Cid forgot Ariana for the moment, and turned his back on her as he activated the message.Ariana watched as the screen flickered, and then suddenly held the face of Commander Leonhart.She recognised him of course; everyone in Garden knew who he was, but she saw that there was something…different about him.Brushing the thought away as unimportant, she listened to the conversation.

"Headmaster."Commander Leonhart stated, saluting through the screen.

"Ah, Squall!"Cid exclaimed, obviously happy to see him."What news?"

"We have accepted the mission that the President of Esthar has requested of us."Squall said."We have been given three days to prepare before the final battle begins."

Cid looked worried for a moment."Do you think you will be able to handle it?Would you like back up?"

"No sir, we will be able to handle it."Squall stated gravely."Anyway, anyone else may just be a hindrance, since we're the only ones who know of the effects of Time Compression, and how to battle it."

"And how exactly is that?"The Headmaster asked.

Squall paused, then said, "We were told to remember a place that we love, that had all the people we love there.We were told to try to get there."

Ariana felt electricity down the back of her spine as she heard the Commander's words.Something was trying to tell her something…but what?

"Hmmm."Cid said philosophically."Where are you all planning to go?"

"When Time Compression starts, we are planning to go to Edea's house."

"And after the battle?"Cid pressed.

Squall thought for a moment."I think it may be different for everyone, Sir.We all love people and places differently from each other."He shrugged."We'll just have to see when the time comes."

Cid nodded his head in understanding.Squall Leonhart was maturing fast, to be able to understand all this so deeply."Alright.And what's the situation with all of you?No one is too hurt?"

"No Sir, everyone's in good health."

"Really?Irvine and Selphie?"

"They are both well, Sir.They're both playing cards with Quistis right now."

"Ah. How is Quistis?"

"She's quite well, Sir.The same as always."

"Zell?"Cid queried.

.

Ariana felt her heart jump at the question.Her breath held, she listened closely to what Squall had to say. 

Squall frowned minutely as he considered the question."Zell's in good health, Sir," Squall began, "but for some reason, he seems to be getting…distant.He's not so loud anymore."

Ariana felt her heart clench in worry, but Cid just calmly asked "And…do you think this change in behaviour is cause for worry?"

"No…not really."Squall answered.He looked like he was about to say something else, but it seemed as if he stopped himself from doing so.

Cid sighed."Well, I trust your judgment, Squall."He stated.Then, he asked, "How's Rinoa?"

Squall's eyes softened at the name."She's well, Sir.She's doing her best to cope with all this as best as she can.As we all are."

Cid nodded."And you, Squall?"The Headmaster queried gently."How are you?"

Squall turned his face away."……." was his only reply.The Headmaster didn't press the issue; he understood that the young man was under a lot of pressure."Well, good luck Squall, from the bottom of my heart.You know that you all are the only ones standing between us and total annihilation."

Squall nodded, his brow furrowed slightly."Yes Sir, we do.We won't let you, or anyone else who lives on this world down."He answered in his usual flat tone.

"Good.Wish the others good luck for me too.And tell them to look after themselves."Cid paused, giving Squall a pointed look."And take care of yourself as well."

Squall saluted smartly."Yes Sir."He said, his tone not changing."Leonhart out."The screen flickered, and then his image was gone.

Cid sat at his chair for a while, contemplating the conversation he had just had._So, it's come to this,_ he thought to himself.All of a sudden, he remembered the librarian girl that had come to deliver his books.He swivelled his chair around to face her again.After some effort, he remembered her name."Ariana?Ariana Lief?"But she seemed not to hear.

Ariana stood there in shock, the words of the Headmaster playing through her head over and over._"You all are the only ones standing between us and total annihilation…."_ She hadn't realised how serious everything was.She thought about _him_ then, and what Commander Leonhart had said; _"He seems to be getting…distant.He's not so loud anymore…."_ All of a sudden, another thought invaded her head._This is your last chance to tell him!You have to!You need to let him know someone cares for him!_She nodded to herself; this was what she was meant to do.She was going to tell him, no matter what happens.This was a way that she could help him, and she wasn't going to let it go.

All of a sudden, her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the Headmaster say her name.Snapping out of her reverie, she said, "Yes Sir?"

Cid sighed."Look, this probably doesn't have to be said, but could you please keep everything you have heard to yourself?"

Ariana seemed to brush the question off as unimportant."Of course Sir."She answered, seeming to be a little preoccupied.

Cid looked at her curiously."Is there something wrong Ariana?"

Ariana shook her head."Nothing's wrong Sir."She assured him."Nothing at all."


	2. 2

**Running to You.**

** **

**Chapter Two.**

** **

Five minutes after curfew.Ariana hurried along as fast as she could to the dormitory, all the while trying to plan out what she was going to do to get to _him_.She knew that she had to be in Esthar within three days, so she probably had to leave tonight.But how was she going to get herself organised in so little time?She wracked her brains for an answer, and finally came up with one, but she found herself sincerely wishing for another option.Well, there isn't one, she thought to herself, so I'll just have to lower myself to doing this.

Ariana reached the dormitory, and was relieved to see that the Faculty member hadn't yet reached his post.She hurried over to the female section, but instead of going to her dorm, she went to the one opposite hers.She stood outside the door, still not sure about what she was going to do.Finally, she took a deep breath._For him…for Zell, _she thought as she lightly scratched on the door, so as not to alert anyone but the person who resided in the dorm."Leisha," she whispered, "Leisha, I need to speak with you.Please let me in."

Leisha came to the door, and was surprised to see her friend standing there."Ariana?What are you doing here?It's after curfew; if the Faculty guy sees you here he'll make your life hell for the rest of the term!"

"I sort of…sort of…" Ariana swallowed, then tried again."I…sort of…"

"Need a favour?"Leisha asked, half amused, half annoyed.She knew very well that Ariana thought that asking someone for a favour was the lowest thing you could do, though she herself was always ready to help people.It exasperated Leisha sometimes to see her friend used by people, only to get herself into trouble and refuse help from anyone."Come in, Ariana, and tell me about it."

Ariana did as she was told, her cheeks burning.However, she told herself firmly to get over it; this was all for Zell, after all.Sitting on the edge of Leisha's bed, she said, "You know how I went to give Headmaster Cid the books he had requested?Well, around that time, Commander Leonhart contacted here.I was able to listen to everything he said to the Headmaster."

Leisha leaned forward, interested."So…what did he say?"

Ariana frowned slightly."Headmaster Cid sort of made me promises not to tell anyone.But, from what he said, I get the feeling that Zell's sort of…depressed."

Leisha raised her eyebrows."So?I mean, we're SeeDs, and teenagers too; we get depressed all the time.Zell's no different, you know, even if you do consider him a demi-god."She added sarcastically.

Ariana scowled."It's different this time, Leisha.I know him better than anyone and I know it's not like him to let anything get in the way of his work.If he's acting different enough for Commander Leonhart to notice, it's serious!I mean, _Commander Leonhart,_ for Hyne's sake!"

Leisha looked thoughtful for a while, and then finally sighed."Alright, point taken.What do you need me to do?"

Ariana smiled nervously at her friend."I…I need you to cover for me for a couple of days.I'm going to visit him where he's at."

Leisha grinned."Just like last time, isn't it?"

Ariana blushed in embarrassment as she thought of the last time she tried to visit Zell while he was on the mission.She had followed him to Balamb in order to deliver one copy of Combat Kings.She had been planning to tell him then what she felt, but it had ended in disaster.She had become too tongue-tied and had mumbled out her feelings incomprehensibly, earning only a blank look from the object of her affections.To make matters worse, she had seen over his shoulder all five of his comrades watching in fascination.She had seen that they had known what was going on, even though Zell was still oblivious.Their smirks were the last straw, and she had run out of Balamb Hotel before she had had time to clarify what she had wanted to say. 

Remembering how she had cried herself to sleep for days afterward, she put her head in her hands._I must be crazy,_ she thought._I wasn't able to do it then, how am I going to be able to tell him this time?And it's not as if he's at a place that I'm familiar with and that I know is safe; this time, he's in Esthar, a place I never saw myself ever going to.But then, that's why I need to go, isn't it?Everything is different; he's in danger now, it's not as if he's just taking a vacation in his hometown this time.This is maybe the last time I might be able to see him; and I…I really do…love him, even though I don't know why._

_ _

Ariana looked at her friend, and finally shook her head."No, Leisha; it's totally different this time.He needs me."She frowned slightly."I know it."

Leisha looked at her quizzically, then finally shrugged."Well, whatever.Just take care of yourself, alright?Use your SeeD pass to get on the train to the Salt Lake, and then once you get to Esthar, use it again at the Hotel.Stock up on Holy magic before you go…wait a minute," she said, walking to her drawer and pulling out a velvet bag.Opening it, she revealed a stash of Moon Stones, "take some of these.This many should refine into more than enough."

Ariana looked at them wide-eyed."How did you…No, Leisha, I can't possibly take these.You must have fought so many Toramas to get that many."

Leisha giggled."No way!I couldn't take even one Torama by myself!These are sort of a family stash; my Great-Grandfather won some of these.Every member of my family since then has contributed to the stash, but it was given to me, since I'm the last descendant."

Ariana sighed."Are you trying to make me feel guiltier than I already do?"

"No; you shouldn't be anyway, since there's enough here to fully junction about twelve people."Leisha reassured her.She suddenly became serious."Look, Ariana, I really don't approve of all this.To me, you're being foolish and impulsive, two things that any SeeD can't afford to be.But," she held up a hand to stall Ariana's protests, "I'm also your friend, and being you're friend, I've got to support you to the end, especially since deep down, I know that you're right."

Ariana hugged her friend tight, feeling her gratitude spill over for Leisha."Thank you for understanding."She said.

"Just hurry and get out of here.The last train leaves in two hours."Leisha pushed the velvet bag in her hand, as well as two potions and a phoenix down.

Choking out a final thanks, Ariana went back to her dorm and hurriedly made the final preparations for her journey.

************************

Ariana stood on the edge of the Great Salt Lake, feeling the wind circle around her.She took a deep breath and tried to calm her out of control nerves.It was only now, when she was alone, looking out at the eerie barrenness of the Lake, that the enormity of what she was going to do hit her.Back on the train from Fisherman's Horizon, in her comfortable SeeD cabin, she was numb to the ramifications that she was going to face.She looked up at the sky.The first rosy blush of dawn was beginning to appear on the horizon.Well, she thought, at least I won't be in the dark for much longer.She carefully checked her junctions.She was immune to poison, berserk and confuse, and she had a high tolerance of all elements, especially Holy.She thought of Leisha warmly, before stepping for the first time into the barren wasteland.

Ariana walked slowly and carefully across the gleaming Lake, trying her best to stay alert.She was thankful that her GF Iblis, a demon like Diablos, had an Encounter Half ability.She turned into a curve in the path she was following, and came to a cliff.She walked across it to the other side, thinking that there would be a path for her to keep following.To her despair, she saw that it was a dead end.I must have gone the wrong way, she thought, her head starting to pound.She was so tired.She hadn't slept at all the night before on the train, worrying about _him_, and she had also worried about Leisha too.It was all getting too much for her.However, she walked slowly back to the cliff, so she could figure out where she went wrong.

Suddenly, when she was around half way across the cliff, she heard a strange crackling noise, sort of like static.She spun around, looking for the origin of the disturbance.However, all she saw was the bare expanse of the Lake.Then, she saw a flicker of energy, almost like a bolt of lightning.Fully alert now, she stood still, watching the emptiness.Finally, the flickering came back, but this time, it seemed to be a projection of something that looked like a ladder.Tentatively, she reached out to touch it, expecting her hand to go straight through it.To her surprise and delight, she found that the ladder had substance._So,_ _this is the entrance to Esthar_, she thought to herself.

Just then, she heard a low growl behind her.Prickles of fear ran up and down her spine.Turning around slowly, she beheld a Vysage, complete with Righty and Lefty.She sucked in a deep breath, desperately trying to control the paralysing fear that had invaded her senses.She checked her junctions quickly, before she was obliged to engage the enemy.Just as she had finished, the Vysage cast curse on her.She fell to her knees, feeling a horrifying mix of fear, weakness and despair.Gritting her teeth, she yelled "Triple!" and felt a slight resurgence of energy as she watched the pentagram encircle her.Suddenly, the Lefty came up and picked her up off the ground, crushing her and shaking her without mercy.Ariana felt her bones crack, and tears unwillingly sprang and flowed from her eyes.The monster left her broken on the ground.She knew she had precious little strength left, so she whispered "Triple Curaga."She felt the curative power enfold her thrice, and her strength came back.Standing up, she unhooked her composite staff from her back.With a cry, she ran towards the Vysage, twirling her staff in furious precision, as the blades on each end of the staff sliced deeply into the monster's flesh.It gave a chilling scream, and then the Righty slapped her away, grazing her left arm and part of her chest.She fell to the ground, bleeding, but this time she didn't cure herself; eyes blazing, she called upon her limit.An eerie looking flame appeared all around her.She felt the upsurge of energy, enough to choke her.She screamed, and flung her staff at the monsters.It spun madly, slicing into each of the monsters randomly, inflicting seven times the damage she could have done normally.The staff came straight back to her hand, and she stood there for a while, her staff held high above her head, as she considered which spell to use with the final part of her limit break; her Triple x3 ability, which let her cast a spell in Triple three times.Holding her staff aloft, she screamed "Triple Triple Holy!"She watched as wave after wave of power, wrenched from the very planet, struck her foes.Finally, it subsided, and the three monsters disappeared into oblivion.

Ariana fell to her knees, tears streaming out of her eyes as the Limit madness left her.The pain returned in full force.She drank the two bottles of potion that Leisha had given her, feeling the healing that it bestowed upon her.However, it wasn't enough.She looked at her left shoulder and arm, and inspected the gashes.They had stopped hurting with such intensity, and they looked partially healed.They left a scar though.At least for now.She was sure that once she was able to fully heal herself, the scars would be gone.Until then, she would have to put up with the pain.She decided to cast three Cures on herself, having no Curas and having used all her Curagas.Feeling a little better, she stood up and reached for the ladder to Esthar.Slowly, painfully, she made her way up the rungs.She was the picture of misery; bloodied, torn clothes, long gashes on her arms caked with scabs, and a face tear stained and dirty.However, as she climbed the ladder, and she felt herself getting closer to her mission objective, she couldn't help but give a little smile, and her last thought before entering Esthar was a wry one.

_Zell Dincht, you'd better be worth all this!_


	3. 3

**Running to You.**

** **

** **

**Chapter Three.**

** **

Ariana opened her eyes, feeling refreshed after her rest.She rolled to her right, checking the fluorescent face of the digital clock she had beside her.It told her it was three in the morning.She sighed, and rolled onto her back.So, she was finally here.Esthar.She stretched briefly, her desire for sleep dissipated.Wryly, she remembered her first day in the city.

To tell the truth however, it hadn't been much of a day at all for her.She had been weak from her battle, and her scars were smarting.To be expected from a city of such technological prowess, the Estharians had known she was in their city from the moment she had set foot on the transportation plate that carried her to the edge of the city's boundaries.

A guard with a car had been waiting for her there, to see if he should detain the dishevelled looking girl, or let her go on with her business.He had greeted her civilly enough, and then had firmly asked for her to state her business in the 'Silent Country.'

For her part, Ariana had simply fumbled with her belongings, and then had produced her SeeD identification.SeeD weren't expected to explain anything if they handed over their ID; wilfully giving up such information was an automatic gesture of peace and allegiance.The guard had understood, and had offered to escort her to the main entrance of Esthar.

She had accepted, not wanting to face any more monsters.She had also wanted to see the sights of the city, but fell asleep during the ride.

She had awoken with a jolt when they had reached her destination.Groggily, she had gotten out of the car, when all of a sudden, she saw the full splendour of the city sprawled before her.She looked on at the tangled maze of greatness, thinking that somewhere out there, _he _was there.The thought brought a smile to her face.

"Excuse me," she had asked the guard politely, "could you tell me how to get to the Esthar Hotel?"

"See over there?"He had pointed at what looked like a seat hovering over a platform, from which three tubes branched out to the right, to the left and forward."There's a control panel attached to the Transporter; just punch in where you want to go and it'll take you there."She had thanked him and had hurried to do what he had instructed, having no difficulty in entering the information.She had seated herself; enjoying the strange feeling sitting on the hovering seat gave her.The Transporter lurched sharply once, before it set off toward the hotel.

Ariana had arrived shortly at her destination; the Transporter travelling much faster than the speed at which it felt like it was travelling.She had paused for a while to admire the huge building, the finest looking hotel she had ever seen.She felt a certain tingling down her spine, and a broad, yet tired smile came to her face.She had made it.However, it was then that doubts started arising in her mind.What will he say when I tell him?Will he be pleased?Or would he just laugh it off, not caring?She suddenly felt very stupid, but she knew that there was no turning back now.Resolutely, she had entered the Esthar Hotel. 

The receptionist had given her a generic hotel receptionist greeting, and she had booked her room at the SeeD level.Ariana then asked if a SeeD named Zell Dincht was present, trying her hardest not to blush or look nervous.

The receptionist didn't seem to notice her anyway, as she checked the records."I'm sorry, but Zell Dincht had checked out for the day quite early in the morning, and is not expected to be back until quite late."

"Oh."Ariana felt both relief and disappointment flow through her."Well…I guess I'll go and rest in my room then.May I have my keys please?"

The receptionist handed her the keys, then said, "Would you like me to tell you when he checks in again?"

Ariana shook her head."No thank you.I'll meet with him in the morning."And with that, she had gone up to her room, taken a long hot bath, and had gone to sleep though it was only the afternoon.

Ariana sighed heavily, lying in her bed._No, it hadn't been much of a day at all yesterday_, she thought.She shut her eyes forcefully, willing herself back to sleep.However, her mind refused to comply.Realising she wasn't tired anymore, she irritably pushed back her sheets, and got out of bed.She decided a little fresh air might do her good.

Softly, guided only by the dim lights that lighted the hotel at night, she made her way down the stairs, to the reception area.Silently, she walked across to the balcony on the other side.She drew the bolt and opened the doors that sealed the entrance to the balcony, feeling the sweet evening breeze encircle her, laced with the touch of the impending dawn.She stepped out, feeling the dew under her bare feet.She looked up at the sky, seeing the full moon and all the stars bestowing their light upon the sleeping city.She rested her arms on the ledge, feeling her heart fill for no reason at all.It all just looked so beautiful.

_______________________________________

Zell's eyes snapped open, his body drenched with sweat.Groggily, he arose to a sitting position, putting a hand to his forehead.He had had the nightmare again; the same one he had been having since he found out about how to battle Time Compression.He had dreamt of winning against Ultimecia, feeling the sweet elation of victory before realising that he was lost.A white haze had surrounded him, blinding him completely to the outside world.Panicking, he had called out for his companions, running aimlessly this way and that, trying to find them.Nobody had answered him.Then, he remembered Laguna's words…_who you want to be with_…he had shut his eyes, trying to visualise the person he loved; and who also loved him back.He had seen nothing but blackness in his mind.There was no one there.Tears fell from his tightly closed eyes, as he lay down on the ground, giving in to the thick haze.

_Dammit!_He thought angrily._Like the battle isn't enough to worry about; now I have to worry about getting home too!_He forcefully pushed the covers off himself, leaping out of bed.He wouldn't be able to sleep for a while yet after the dream; that he knew.He decided to go downstairs and cool off.

He slid silently from his room to the stairway, trying not to bump into anything, while at the same time trying to figure out the dream.The message was pretty clear; if he didn't have someone to go back to, he won't make it back at all.The thought frightened him, as well as confused him.As far as he could tell, nobody else from the group was having the same anxieties.He figured that was because everyone was paired.Squall will have Rinoa, Irvine will have Selphie and vice versa.Quistis…?He pondered on the former Instructor, and then figured she'll make it home too, because so many people needed and loved her.But him?Nobody needed him; and apart from his mother, nobody loved him.He closed his eyes in agony for a moment as he thought of _her_; his secret love for so long.He never did have the courage to tell her, since he always thought she was far too high above him.She was kind, sweet, intelligent, as well as having a certain, almost intangible strength about her, while at the same time seeming so delicate and vulnerable.If there was anyone that he would want to wait for him after the final battle, it would be her.He mocked himself at even dreaming of that however; she was so high above him that thinking for a moment that she would even consider being his was as impossible as her being right here, at this very moment.

Zell lifted his head and looked at the balcony.He sucked in a sharp breath.She was here, right before his eyes.

She was standing out on the balcony, her tiny frame draped with a white nightgown, billowing in the breeze that also ran like gentle fingers through her hair, which was for once free of its braid, causing it to float softly on the air, fanning it behind her like a dark cloak.She stood leaning on the ledge, her face limned by the intertwined starlight and moonlight, showing her porcelain features in all their soft glory.To him, she looked like an angel that had descended from Heaven, as she stood there, gazing dreamily at the sleeping city beneath her.He felt his heart fill to his throat.She just looked so beautiful.

His heart pounding, and his head spinning, he took a step towards her without thinking, wanting unconsciously to bask in her beauty from a little nearer.He placed his foot on the next step.All of a sudden, he heard a loud "creak!" from beneath his foot.

_Damn, damn, damn!_He thought as he saw her twitch her head at the noise.His world went into slow motion, as he concentrated on her every move as she turned around.Her hair swept gracefully as she moved her head, the moonlight playing on it and causing almost unearthly highlights to play off the dark expanse.He saw an emotion flicker through her wide brown eyes.His heart leapt in his chest.Was that…joy that he saw?

Ariana felt her heart beating so fast she thought it would explode.She took in the image of her beloved; of his golden hair, tousled from his pillow; his warriors body draped in a large t-shirt and shorts, accentuating his muscles while making him look charmingly childlike; and his eyes, deep as the ocean, filled right now with the same emotion she saw in them when he was reading romance sagas.

Her mouth was dry, but she swallowed hard."Hi," she said very quietly, her eyes shyly to the ground.

"H…Hi," he responded, as equally quiet as she was.Though he was just as uncomfortable as she was, he gallantly decided to take the initiative."So…what are you doing here…Ariana?"He asked, trying to control the tremble in his voice.

Ariana's heart skipped a beat.As ever, whenever he took her name, an electric thrill ran through her body.However, she reined in her distracted senses, so she could attempt to give him a decent reply.She found that she couldn't."I'm here because I…because I…" She swallowed, but found that she couldn't tell him why she was here.Though the look he was giving her was very encouraging, she felt like a complete idiot standing there, having travelled halfway around the world to see one person, who, though was very nice, had never until now given any sign that he cared about her.

He felt her embarrassment, and tried prompting her gently."Did you come here to deliver another book?"He asked.

She felt a warm glow inside herself, as she understood what he was doing.He was so sweet!She shook her head nervously however, still refusing to meet his eyes.

Suddenly, however, another thought hit him; one that was like a blow to his stomach.She was here with someone else.Zell shook his head to himself inwardly, cursing himself for a fool for not realising it sooner.Of course she was!She was here on a sort of holiday with someone else.Why else should she be here?Because of him?That was ridiculous, he knew.But…who was she with?Then, he remembered the light-haired SeeD that was always hanging around the Library, asking for her.Zell remembered him with rage, jealousy and despair growing in his heart.The SeeD, whose name he didn't even know, had been smart, handsome and admired by girls everywhere in Garden.Zell chewed on his lip, despairing.Of course she'd go with someone like him.Hell, she _deserved _someone stable and admired like him!He nodded to himself.It all fit; that was why Ariana couldn't tell him why she was here; for all the time he had known her, he had known her to be shy.He was grateful for the fact today; he didn't want to hear it from her mouth; he didn't want to hear that she loved another.

Meanwhile, Ariana had gathered up enough courage to finally tell him what she felt for him.Heart pounding in her throat, she slowly slid her eyes upwards to meet his, expecting to still see the dreamy expression that she had seen just a few moments ago.She was taken aback then, when she saw that his eyes had turned from warm ocean to hard ice."Zell?" she inquired, concerned.What had caused him to change his mood so quickly?

Zell shook his head, refusing sullenly to meet her eyes, or to acknowledge the lurch his heart had taken when she had said his name."No, it's O.K., I know why you're here now."

Ariana felt her insides grow cold."You…you do?"

"Yeah, why else would you come to Esthar?"He said, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Ariana felt despair growing inside her.She could tell he was unhappy about her being here.But, she couldn't understand why.She had thought sometimes that he won't feel the same about her, but for him to be so upset…she tried to control the tears."I thought you'd be happy!" she exclaimed.

Zell looked at her as if she had gone insane.What in the name of the Lady was she thinking?"Happy?Happy you'd be here? I'm trying to prepare for a battle, for Hyne's sake!I don't need my mind to be more messed up than it already is, thinking about you and…you and… when I…"

But Ariana didn't let him finish what he was saying.She felt her own anger rising at his thoughtless words."How…how _dare_ you speak to me like that!"She hissed at him.He involuntarily took a step backwards; this was a side of her he hadn't seen."Do you have any _idea_ what I've gone through to get here?Of course you don't!You got here by that dragon ship, didn't you?I had to get through the _Salt Flats_ to get here, and on my own!There was nobody there to cover for me or cure me; I had to stand alone against three monsters!Three!And why?So I can see you, you stupid thoughtless fool! I wanted to cheer you up, since I heard that you were down!And what do you do?You accuse me of playing with your head!But then, I am really such a stupid, stupid idiot," she whispered finally, "not to have known that you wouldn't see me like I see you."

Zell's head spun."You…you came to see me?"He asked shakily.He saw her nod her head once, her tears sparkling down her cheeks.He felt her pain twist in his gut, and impulsively, he closed the space between them, and enfolded her in a tight embrace.She tried to struggle out of his grip, but he held on fast."I'm so sorry Ariana," he whispered into her hair."I…I thought that you were here with someone else, and I couldn't stand it…because…because…" Suddenly, he heard a muffled moan of pain from her.He released her, and then noticed something warm and sticky on his right hand.He inspected it in the pale light.Blood.Panicked, he looked at Ariana, and saw that blood had seeped through her white gown, from her left shoulder.His eyes were wide as he slowly rearranged her gown to inspect her shoulder.He hissed in pain as he saw the gashes of yesterday's battle, criss-crossing her arm and shoulder.They had opened up again; the meagre potions that she had drunk only sufficient to surface close the wounds.She looked up at him suddenly, and met his eyes briefly before he looked away, tears filling his.He called upon four Curagas to heal her, but even after that, one gash, which was the deepest and ran across the base of her neck to her shoulder, had left a scar.

Zell felt sick.She will now always carry that scar across her neck, and why?Because she travelled halfway around the world to _cheer him up_.He turned away from her, trying to hide his tears.He had been responsible for her pain, and he couldn't bear to look at her at this moment.He wanted to leave.

Suddenly, however, he felt a light touch on his arm."Thank you…" she said softly.He spun around and looked at her.Her eyes were soft and shy, and seemed embarrassed for some reason.He felt his heart melt; she looked so adorable.Yet still, his guilt was heavy on him.

She saw what he was trying to say in his beautiful heaven-hued eyes; she knew he was saying sorry.She smiled up at him, a message for him in her warm eyes.

_It's all right; I don't blame you_.

Yet still, his mouth was down turned, his eyes still full of painful remorse.

_How can't you blame me?I caused you so much pain!_

_ _

Her eyes held so much emotion that he was taken aback.The tears started falling again, but the message that she gave him was still clear.

I did this by myself.Nobody forced me.And I have no regrets, because I…I love you.

_ _

She lowered her eyes yet again, her nerve spent as she finally told him what she had wanted to for so long.She felt his hand then, callused and rough as only a warrior's hand could be, yet now so unbelievably gentle as it lifted her chin so she could meet his eyes.His azure eyes were blurry with tears, but they didn't fall.Lifting his other hand, he tenderly wiped her tears away.

_I love you too.I always have_.

He came to stand even closer to her, and she revelled at his warmth.Bending down, his lips gently met hers as he kissed her.He felt her shock, and then her softness as she kissed him back.Her tears began to fall again, wetting his cheeks and mingling her sweetness with the salty taste of her emotion.He felt her arms fold around him tightly, and he drew her closer to him, as if they both needed each other's warmth to sustain themselves.They ended the kiss, and she rested her head on his shoulder, still locked in his embrace.However, Zell broke away, so he could see her face.The joy he could see so plainly on her features mirrored his own, and he felt his heart fill painfully.

"I love you Ariana," he told her softly, finally giving voice to his emotions, "I've loved you for so long."

"So have I," Ariana said through a sob of joy."I've loved you for almost as long as I've known you."

Suddenly, though, the irony hit them; that they had both loved each other for so long, thinking that the other was too good for them, when the other had been thinking the same thing.They both began to laugh through their tears together, and Zell pulled her to him in a tight hug.She laughed and sobbed in joy against his chest, the warm, safe feeling he gave her permeating through all her senses.She felt him plant a kiss on her crown, and her feelings burst in her heart.

"I never want to go through that again, Zell," she said, quieting down a little.

He sobered too."Neither do I." He said, still holding on to her.He didn't want to be alone anymore either.

They had both suffered the same way; thinking that the one that they loved didn't care about them.Unwittingly, they had hurt each other greatly, but as they held each other on that balcony as the first light of the dawn gently grew over Esthar, they both vowed the same thing within their hearts.

We will make it up to each other, no matter what.


	4. 4

**Running to You.**

** **

** **

**Chapter Four.**

The sound as Ultimecia exploded jarred Zell to the depths of his being.He held himself tautly in his fighting stance, still ready for anything.After fighting through four different incarnations of the witch, he knew that it would be foolish to let his guard down now.However, nothing else happened.White light encircled them all, temporarily blinding them with its brilliance.Zell felt the ecstasy of victory fill him suddenly, making his head light and his heart full.He felt like screaming for joy, and before he realised what he was doing, he had, yet nobody heard, because each of them felt their own ecstasy as keenly as Zell did, and it drowned out everything else.

The brilliance of the light faded somewhat, yet still all around them was white.Zell felt his mouth go dry.A white haze.He fought down the initial feeling of panic that had invaded his senses when he realised that he was familiar with this setting.He told himself firmly that this time, he wasn't going to get lost.Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and remembered Ariana.

_The sun had risen over Esthar, and the grand city was at this time just waking up to the new day.However, overlooking the sprawling city, on the balcony of the Esthar hotel, two people, a boy and a girl, sat together, close, pouring their hearts out to each other as if there was no tomorrow.They had been doing so for the past four hours, yet they still felt like they had only scratched the surface of understanding the other's soul.Though their bodies slumped in fatigue, in their eyes shone the pure light of joy, as if only now had they truly awoken to life._

_ _

_However, the girl's eyes were touched with sadness as the boy finished relating a tale that obviously filled him with fright and pain; the tale of his nightmare, and greatest fear._

_ _

_"I just…I just felt so empty, you know?It scared me so much; I mean it was only then that I realised how…well, pointless my life had been…"_

_ _

_"No Zell."She said, pushed beyond endurance by the hurt in his eyes; in his voice."Your life was never pointless.How could you think that?You've made so many people smile, and laugh…"_

_ _

_"Ariana, I was annoying them."He looked away, trying to mask the hurt he had felt for so long."No matter how hard I tried to make friends, I just ended up annoying everybody.I've never made anyone feel happy…"He said, bitterness in his voice._

_ _

_She put her hand on his.It was ice cold.She squeezed it tight, praying that her warmth will reach him. "You've made me happy."She said quietly."More happy then I've ever been."She looked away from him then, momentarily lost in her own thoughts."I guess I think like you Zell.I've always thought that my life was cheap compared to so many others, just another insignificant pawn, always getting in the way of those more important.I've always been looking to fill that…that empty space inside.And then I met you."She focused back on him, and smiled when she saw him blush slightly."When I saw you, I felt the empty space fill up a bit.Then when I got to know you a bit, it filled up a little more.And now," she said, her voice trembling a bit from the effort of holding down tears, "the emptiness is gone."She looked at him full in the eyes now, releasing the tears held in check for too long."I've been complete for the fist time in my life, Zell; do you think I'd give it up now?"She squeezed his hand tighter, almost as if she wanted to join both of them forever."I'll wait for you Zell; I'll be calling out for you.I promise."_

_ _

_Zell felt his heart fill to the limit, and knew that inside of him the emptiness had finally disappeared for him too.He put his arm around her, and drew her close to his heart, as she wept warm tears upon it."Thank you."He whispered into her hair."Ariana, thank you so much.I'll be looking for you, and I'll find you.I promise."_

_ _

_I'll find you.I promise._

_ _

Suddenly, Zell was jolted out of his reverie as he heard Irvine's excited voice."Is it over?"He asked eagerly."Let's go back!Let's go back to our time!"

Zell was less than happy at having his concentration ruined, especially since the panic seemed to now push at the edge of his awareness again.He seriously wanted to kick Irvine at that moment."Shut up!Just calm down and think where we have to go."He said, however it was more than half to himself.

Zell felt the panic attacking him mercilessly; trying to worm it's way into his senses.He closed his eyes again, and tried to visualise Ariana again, imagining her standing…somewhere, anywhere, waiting for him, her arms outstretched and welcoming.He smiled as he saw her in his mind's eye; wearing her Garden uniform, smiling, as he had seen her so many times; yet this time, her smile held something new; something that made his heart lurch with happiness.

He was so intent on his imagining that he heard Selphie's voice as only a faint echo."Careful guys, don't pick the wrong time!"

He opened his eyes then, half expecting Ariana to be there in front of him.She wasn't; there was only the thick white haze.He noticed as well that his companions had separated from him; he was now alone.Yet this time, he didn't worry so much.He knew where he had to go, and whom he had to meet.He had reached into his mind and heart, looking for love, and this time, he had found it.

He felt Quistis' voice brush on the edge of his awareness."Whatever you do, don't fall into a time warp!"

Time.So very important.He realised again how close he had come to losing his chance at life.She had shown up just in time, like a guardian angel.He knew, even if he died now, it wouldn't be so bitter for him; he had finally tasted what life was really about._But I need to get home, so I can wrap my arms around her and thank her forever and ever for giving me this gift,_ he thought.

Resolutely, he nodded to himself.Ariana, I will find you, no matter what.

___________________________________________

Ariana felt her senses coming back to her.Abruptly, she fell to her knees, landing on soft carpet.She looked around, trying to dispel her confusion.She was in Balamb Garden, in the library.She put a hand to her forehead, massaging it as she reviewed what she remembered.

Flying in the Ragnarok was an experience that was unlike any other.She had savoured every moment she had been on the beautiful dragon ship, and the sheer joy and pleasure had been compounded by the fact that the one she loved was seated right next to her.

However, her joy had ended far too suddenly as they reached Fisherman's Horizon, and Garden.He was going to leave her there, and go on to fight for all creation, as his fate had decreed.

Zell, and only Zell, had walked with her to Garden, trying to stretch their allotted time together a bit more.They were silent as they walked through the small city, but they felt no compulsion to fill the silence, as simply being in each other's company was comfort enough for them.

When they arrived at the Garden's entrance, however, they did experience a certain awkwardness.They didn't know how to say goodbye to each other, and they didn't want to.

Both of them stood there silently for a while.Ariana sighed deeply, and Zell noticed."Ariana, what's wrong?"

She gave him a small, sad smile."You're going into battle after you leave here, and you're worried about me?"

Zell blushed slightly."But what is wrong Ariana?"He asked her, serious again.

"Nothing…it's just that, well, all this time, we've lived in uncertainty, and now, when we have something real, we have to lose it again…"

"But only for a little while."Zell answered quickly."I'll…come back, I promise."He glanced at her fiercely."No matter what it takes!"

She smiled at him, tears in her eyes.She rushed forward and hugged him, and he held her tight."Take care of yourself, Ariana, please?"He whispered.She nodded against his chest.

He broke away gently after a while."Ariana, I have to go.Remember that…I mean, to look after yourself."And with that, he took off down the platform walkways that lead back to the Ragnarok.

Ariana watched him, the words she had kept inside now burning to get out.Finally, she sighed, and threw caution to the wind.She didn't care if all of Garden heard; all she cared about now was him."Zell!"She yelled, before he had disappeared around a corner.

He heard her voice, and turned around quickly."Yeah Ariana?"He cried back.

"I…I love you!"She shouted; ignoring the looks she was receiving from the citizens of FH, as well as the burning sensation of her blush."Remember that!"

Zell felt his heart soar.He didn't even notice the FH citizens giving him perplexed looks as he threw both his arms in the air.

"I will!I love you too!"It was then that he saw the people.He gave them a brief glare, before giving Ariana a last wave and grin, then ran off down to the Ragnarok.

She watched him weave his way across Fisherman's Horizon for a while, tears streaming gently down her cheeks, until he was out of her sight.She wiped her face, smiling wryly as she did so.She had cried altogether too much in these two days.But, she thought, I've never been happier in my whole life.She sighed and made to enter Garden.However, unconsciously, her eyes went to the sky, perfectly blue and cloudless.At that exact moment, she saw the Ragnarok gliding gracefully through the air.In the moment before the sonic boom that rocked every citizen of FH's senses, she had smiled up into the sky, and had once again made that promise to the love she knew was aboard the magnificent ship.

Zell, I'll be calling for you.I promise.

That was two days ago, she thought to herself.What have I been doing since then?She remembered; she had been working non-stop at the Library.But why had she fallen to the floor?Suddenly, as her senses began to clear, she noticed the unnatural silence that surrounded her.Garden was always awake by this time…what time was it anyway?She thought, checking her watch.It was five past one in the afternoon.She raised an eyebrow at that; the light was too translucent for the time to be in the afternoon; she also felt like she had just woken up.Then, she noticed the date in the corner of her watch face.She sucked in a sharp breath.The watch told her that it had been a full six days since she had last seen Zell.She sprang to her feet, upsetting the dust that had accumulated on her.She took in the sight before her, covering her mouth in horror and confusion.

She saw people in the Library, but they weren't moving.They were frozen into oblivious poses, as if they had been going about their own business, when suddenly Time had stopped.That's probably exactly what happened, she thought to herself, shivering.She had heard all about Ultimecia's fearsome powers from Zell.The final battle had probably upset time, and upset it enough that it finally just stopped.But why had she been released?

Suddenly, she felt an awareness of something on the edge of her thoughts.She closed her eyes, and tried to centre her concentration to the awareness.

She felt a voice, soft as a summer breeze, trying to contact her.She concentrated harder, until she could faintly hear what the voice was saying.

"Aaa…riii…aaa..naaa…"The sounds swirled around in her mind very faintly.She squeezed her eyes tighter together and poured all her being into concentrating on the voice.

"Aaa…riii…aaa…naaa…Aaariii…aanaa…Ariana!Ariana!"

"Zell!"She exclaimed, her eyes flying open.Without thinking, she began to run as fast as she could, out of the library, into the main walkway, ignoring the mass of students and faculty in their suspended states.She turned into the Quad, not breaking speed, however a part of her mind questioned the action; wasn't the way out on the second floor?The rest of her mind disregarded that part as she ran down the stairs and across the courtyard, and finally to the exit.She could see an unnatural white light emanating from the outside. She showed no sign of caring however, as she ran full speed out of Balamb Garden.

She was out of Garden completely now; but instead of falling into the sea, she found herself running on firm ground.She had no idea where she was though.The white haze covered everything; she could hardly see her limbs.She didn't stop running however.Her lungs were burning, and her legs felt like they were on fire, but she kept running.There was only one thought in her mind; I have to find Zell.

Suddenly though, her compulsion for running seemed to dissipate, and she slowed, and finally stopped.She stood there for a while, panting, as the full effect of pushing herself so hard started to make itself felt.She looked around; hoping fervently to something, or someone, appear out of the thick haze.She couldn't see anything.She felt the panic creeping up on her, as her mind perversely began to list all the things that could have happened to Zell.Maybe he gave up on her, or maybe he got lost, or maybe he's already…with an anguished cry, she fell to the ground, tears spilling out of her eyes.She huddled on the ground, shivering with grief, but she wasn't beaten yet.Concentrating so hard she threatened to give herself a stress headache, she called out silently to everyplace, desperately searching for her love.

Zell, where are you?Please, please be all right!Answer me Zell, please!

_______________________________

Zell felt as if he had been walking in this desolation his whole life.He trudged along, not knowing where he was going, and dangerously close to not caring.He was just so tired.However, he didn't give up, because even though his fatigue and his confusion were very close to sinking him in despair, there was one thought, one bright spark of hope that kept him going.Ariana.He was doing this for her.He was also depending on her to call him back.He had been thinking of her almost non-stop as he trudged through the white haze that was as frightening as darkness.Why hasn't she called for me yet?He wondered, his mind getting drowsy.He was vulnerable now, and a voice from inside, the voice of his uncertainty, answered back.

Because she has forgotten you.You never were good enough for her; remember how awfully you treated her at Esthar?And the poor girl just came to cheer you up.She carries a scar for you now.What do you carry for her?Is there anything that you can offer her that is worth anything?Can you give her respect, glory or any of those other things that heroes are supposed to give the ones they love; that Squall gives to Rinoa or Irvine gives to Selphie?You're not that type, are you, and Ariana has finally seen that.She's seen that, and she's forgotten you.Lie down and die, as you were supposed to; you served your purpose as just an appendage for this battle, and you are no longer needed.Let Ariana be happy with someone else; someone that will able to give her all that she deserves; you are unworthy of her…

"Noooooooo!"He screamed, inwardly as well as vocally, the force of both his cries of anguish vibrating through all the unseen desolation that surrounded him.He fell to the ground, intending to fulfil his nightmare now, and free Ariana of one such as him; just a second grade fighter that could never give her what she deserved.

______________________________

"Noooooooo!"Ariana felt her whole being jolt at the scream she felt inside her mind.Then her insides grew cold as she realised who the voice belonged to.Zell.Resolutely, Ariana arose, and pushed away her panic and apprehension for him, and concentrated on his voice, and where it was coming from.She walked as fast as she could in what seemed like a random direction.She had a feeling that time was of the essence for this; his voice had sounded so…desolate.She wondered what could have made Zell despair so.She remembered then; she had only just been released from the effects of Time Compression, and Zell might have been wandering in this wasteland for Hyne knows for how long, waiting for her to call for him.She felt so much anger at herself as she realised this, and so much self-loathing.However, she knew that she couldn't give into her despair yet.

"Zell!"She called out as loudly as she could, praying that he could hear her.She broke into a run again, hoping it was towards Zell that she was sprinting.

Zell jolted as he heard her voice, a voice he was sure he'd never hear again.A wild surge of joy raced through his body as he thought, She came for me.She really did come for me!Hastily, he arose, and following her voice, broke into a run.

Ariana stopped for a while, trying to catch her breath.He hadn't called back to her.She called for him again; her voice rough and grating from lack of breath and the force of her voice as she practically screamed his name."Zell!Zell!Where are you?Can you here me?"Yet still, no one answered.What if…what if I was too late?The despair that she had been fighting off so desperately began to set in.I promised him…and I broke it.He was all alone when he…when he…and it's all my fault…

Suddenly, however, she heard a faint sound from behind her.Turning around, she saw a figure emerging slowly from the fog, running.All at once, she recognised him.It can't be…is my mind playing tricks on me again?But then he heard his voice; he was calling her name at the top of his lungs.It's him!Her mind shrieked joyfully, as she let the tears fall and began to run towards him.

He saw her rushing towards him, and her expression of joy through her tears.He felt like crying himself.She had come through for him; even though he was a useless fool…suddenly he stopped.Ariana didn't notice however; as she practically leapt into his arms, wrapping her own so tightly around him he thought she wanted to squeeze all the air from him.She was sobbing hard against his chest, and speaking fast and disjointedly.

"I…I thought you were…and I was so scared…I wanted to find you so badly…and when I heard your voice I just knew that…but then you came here…I felt so happy…I couldn't believe it…but it was true and I was so happy and relieved and…"

She paused to look up at him, the tears still streaming out of her eyes."I love you Zell, and I never want to go through that again."

She felt him cringe as she said those words."Zell, what's the matter?"

He held her tightly against him."Nothing, it's just, well…why did you take so long in calling for me?"

She bowed her head."I'm so sorry Zell; we were all in suspended animation because of Time Compression.I just got released.I'm so, so sorry; I would have been here sooner if I could've."

He nodded slowly, and tried to swallow.What he was planning to say was not going to be easy."So, you didn't forget me?"

She broke from his embrace, shocked beyond words."Why…Of course not, Zell!How could I forget you?" 

"Well…" Oh great Hyne, I don't want to say this!He thought to himself, "…maybe you should."

Ariana felt many things, shock, horror, despair and blinding rage.However, her feeling of relief at seeing him well encompassed them all.It was only because of that, and that she truly loved him more than anything, that she was able to stop herself from ripping him apart for his insensitivity."Why do you say that?"She whispered in a strained voice.

Zell felt the words he had heard in his mind come back to him again.'Because…well, look at me!I'm only a second rate fighter; I can't even get home by myself!I had to have you risk yourself so you could come and save me!You deserve someone so much better than me, Ariana; someone who will come and save you, and look after you, and could gain you respect…"

Ariana had heard enough."Stop it Zell!"She exclaimed."We've been through this; I don't care what anyone says, to me you are one of the best people I have ever met.You're kind, and sweet, and gentle, and passionate, and a wonderful fighter that has just helped to save the world!Does that sound like someone unworthy of me?In fact," she said quietly, "that sounds like someone far too high for just a simple librarian girl, like me."

Zell looked at her incredulously."You're kidding, right?You still don't know how special you are?You've been able to come through for me twice already!You saved my life, Ariana; and you a girl whose so bright, and kind, and sweet, and intelligent!I love you Ariana, and I'm so thankful that you even notice me!"

Ariana couldn't help but smile at that, even though her heart weighed down because of his self-loathing."Listen to me, Zell; I feel exactly the same way you do.I love you so much, and I never want to even come close to losing you, do you understand?"

Zell smiled sheepishly at her and nodded his head, his joy rising up into his throat, forcing tears from his eyes.

Ariana found herself in the same predicament, however through the tears, she raised her arms and smiled."Now what are you standing there staring at me for?Come, take me in your arms, and hold me tight!"She said, her voice choking on her tears, yet still full of humour.

Grinning, laughing, and crying at the same time, Zell pulled her into his arms and held her as tightly as he possibly could, holding her head close to his heart.She cuddled up to him, his heartbeat ringing in her ears as she sobbed quietly for sheer joy.They had found each other after all, and now they were destined never to lose each other again.

All of a sudden, a long way from where they were standing, the sky suddenly split apart, and a pillar of pure light spilled from the tear, alighting at an exact spot on the earth.It then started to expand, destroying the clouds above and the haze, and transforming the ground below into a beautiful field of sweet smelling flowers, their petals floating gracefully in the new breeze.

Zell and Ariana stood transfixed in each others arms as the light rushed towards them.As the light passed over them, both of them had a strange feeling of benediction, as if the heavens had blessed their union, and were happy that they had finally found each other.They felt the joy seep through every fibre of their existence as they looked out into the new paradise that had been created by heaven's light.

As they stood there breathing in the sweet, perfumed air and savouring the sheer joy of being together, the Garden flew overhead, ruffling them with the breeze that it created.It looked so beautiful as it travelled to where the light had originated.

Zell looked down at Ariana, his features soft with the love he felt for her, his eyes warmer than the sky above."Let's go home," he said to her, his voice gentle.She nodded happily, and smiled up at him, her own features mirroring her feeling as his had. 

Throwing his arm across her shoulders and drawing her close, they began to walk to Garden, together.


	5. 5

# Running to You

** **

** **

## Chapter Five

** **

Nights could be so beautiful.A time to rest, and a time to reflect, nights were a sanctuary from the harshness of the day, as well as a time to celebrate what had been achieved under the glare of the sun.Such was this night: the night when the new heroes of the world returned home, safe and victorious.

The whole of Garden had turned out to the impromptu ball that had been prepared to welcome the young SeeDs, who had risked and suffered so much for them, as well as the rest of humanity.Everyone was having a good time, whether they were dancing like there was no tomorrow, or mingling with everyone that they could find, sharing the relief and joy of being alive, or, as a certain couple did, just stood together on the balcony, staring at the stars and savouring the company of the one they loved.

However, Ariana wasn't doing any of those things.Instead, she stood near the entrance of the huge hall, waiting and watching, occasionally tugging at her short Garden uniform skirt in vexation.She regretted not having a ball gown, but at this moment what weighed heaviest on her mind was that Zell was forty-five minutes late for a party that had been thrown partially for him.

She let out a sigh; an annoyed hiss of air through her teeth._Where is he?_

Trying to distract herself from her irrational worrying, she watched the other Garden students partying away.She allowed herself a small smile.Everyone looked so happy.They had all realised that they were so very, very lucky to be alive, and that they owed the six now legendary SeeDs so much.As for the six, they had been so humble as everyone thanked them.There weren't any people more deserving of the honour than them.Ariana once again felt the stirring of pride deep in her heart that she had felt for Zell, when he had bashfully shaken everyone's hands, and had said very sincerely that what he had helped in doing was nothing that anyone else wouldn't have done.

Suddenly, Ariana heard the sound of running down the hallway.Spinning around, she saw the sight she had been waiting for an unacceptable amount of time for: Zell speeding towards her, flushed with exertion as well as embarrassment.She felt a smile trying to break through on her face, but she forced it back and concentrated on being annoyed.

Zell had seen her waiting for him as he had torn through the hallway, and he felt his already formidable anxiety growing at the sight.She had looked annoyed, and from his short time at being hers, as well as the practical eternity that he had spent watching her, he knew that was _not_ a good thing.Still, he pasted a smile on his face, hoping at least to stall her anger.

He stopped as he got close to her, but not entirely consciously.She just looked so beautiful that it amazed him, even though she was wearing the uniform that he had seen her wearing every day for so long.He came up very close to her, and gave her a soft peck on the cheek.Ariana turned away, vexation on her features, however a soft blush growing on her cheeks.

Zell sighed."I'm really sorry Ariana."He said softly.

She turned around to look at him in the face.As always, he had sounded so sincere._His eyes look so sorry as well; they're_ _so much like a puppy's, all soft and warm_…suddenly, she found herself giggling.She smiled widely as she saw the most adorable look of relief pass through his eyes."It's all right," she said warmly, "but where were you?"

"I…" He looked about this way and that, clearly nervous, until he spotted the refreshments table."Oh yeah!Are those hotdogs?"He exclaimed, hurrying over to the table.

Ariana's eyes widened, then narrowed, as he seemed to totally disregard her.Why hadn't he answered the question?Was he up to something?However, she focused back on him at the table, joyfully filling his plate with as many hotdogs as he could without them tumbling off.He turned, and met her eyes with a shy smile as he signalled to her to meet him at a table nearby.Her eyes softened as she followed him, shaking her head slightly._The Lady forbid he ever finds out how much power he has over me_, she thought to herself, only partly humorously.

Zell set down his platter, and then quickly pulled out a chair for her, blushing slightly.She smiled lovingly at him before she sat down, causing his blush to increase in intensity."Would you like me to get you something to eat as well?"He asked her.She shook her head, however she noted that he was lightly shifting his weight from one foot to the other: a nervous habit of his._What _was making him so nervous?

Ariana was once again unable to get an answer from him as he started tearing into the hotdogs as if they might disappear at any moment.She leaned over a bit closer to him, her head resting in her hand."Zell," she said softly, "would you tell me now where you were?"

For his part, he helplessly motioned to his full mouth, however he kept stuffing it at an incredible rate.Ariana sighed deeply, and looked away for a while, vexed.Why won't he tell her where he was?She didn't think that it was such a hard thing to do for him to tell her why he was late.Besides, she had been waiting for him, feeling so alone…he owed her an explanation at least!

She saw movement out the corner of her eye then.Focusing, she saw that it was the exchange student from Trabia, Selphie Tilmitt and Instructor Trepe.They were both giggling at his voracious eating habits.Ariana gave them both an uncertain smile, then leaned closer to Zell."Zell...." she whispered, trying to warn him of his audience.

All of a sudden, she saw the Galbadian SeeD cadet; Irvine Kinneas sweep up to them, with camera in tow.She saw him try to hide a grin as he focused on the still oblivious Zell, as he continued with his monologue into the microphone."…And here, we have the species known as the Zell Dincht, or otherwise known as the Messious Eaterious.If you see any of these in the wild, remember to stay well away from them; they could get dangerous, especially if you stand in the way of it and a hotdog…"

At that moment, Zell noticed his audience, and swallowed a piece of hotdog the wrong way.He doubled over, gasping for breath and looking for something to wash down the offending piece.There wasn't anything to drink.

Ariana panicked, and rushed to help him, as did Instructor Trepe and Selphie.The three of them started pounding his back, and Ariana willed herself to stay calm.Irvine, however, began to laugh softly as he zoomed in to get a close up of Zell choking on his hotdogs.

Zell felt the piece of hotdog stuck in his throat dislodge itself, and he felt the air enter his lungs much easier.He took a few deep breaths, and then stayed very still for a moment, still doubled over.He suddenly heard Quistis and Selphie giggling again.

_That's it! _Zell took a menacing step towards the two girls, who fled, but were now laughing hard.He then noticed Irvine, taping away, his shoulders shaking with mirth.Zell picked up a hotdog and threw it at the camera.

"Hey Zell!Do you mind?"Irvine yelled at him, as he cleaned the lens of the camera.

"Mind what?That I was choking and all you did was stand there like an idiot and tape it?Well yeah, I do actually!You have a problem with that, cowboy?"Zell retorted; his hands balled into fists.

"Well okay, but do you mind that you scared your girlfriend away?"Irvine answered smugly, still fiddling with the camera.

"Huh?"Already forgetting the hotdog incident, Zell scanned the hall to see where Ariana had gotten to.He spotted her in a corner, away from everyone, her back turned to him.

He made his way through the crowd, until he finally came to her.He stopped then suddenly._I made a complete fool of myself in front of her_, he thought, groaning.She turned around to look at him then, her eyes serious and rebuking.He felt his heart sinking._I did make her ashamed of me after all_.All of a sudden however, she doubled over and started giggling.Zell felt relief wash over him, but annoyance as well as Ariana continued to laugh at him so hard that she looked like she was in pain.Zell rolled his eyes as he waited for her to calm down.

Ariana stood straight again, meeting his warm blue eyes, which were now ridiculously serious.She wiped away the tears of mirth from her eyes."I'm sorry Zell," she said, trying to swallow down the rest of her giggles, "but you just looked so…so…" and she began to laugh again, but this time, already drunk with mirth, she tripped on her own feet somehow and fell narrowly into Zell's arms.That sobered her up immediately.However, she felt him shaking as he still held her.Breaking away, she saw that he was laughing silently.

Ariana suddenly felt very miffed."That wasn't funny Zell."She said, serious.However, the only effect her rebuke had on him was to make him laugh even harder.

"You should've seen the look on your face…" Zell gasped out, leaning on the wall to stop himself from falling from laughing too much.

Ariana watched him angrily.First he comes late, and now he laughs at her for nearly falling down on a marble floor?_Look at him_, she thought to herself, leaning on the wall, laughing so hard that his whole muscular, well-toned frame shook, eventhough his strong arms were crossed over his broad chest.She noticed his eyes then, full of warm mirth, exactly the colour of the midday sky…because she had tripped into his arms._Well, I guess the look on my face must have been funny_, she thought, _and he looks so adorable laughing like that…_

"Ariana?"Zell's voice came to her and shook her out of her reverie.She felt a hot blush invade her cheeks at the thoughts that she had been having.She looked up at him."You're not…angry at me, are you?"He asked, now sober, a concerned look on his face.

She smiled at him."Of course not."She cast her eyes to the ground, her hands twisting together bashfully."Are you…angry with me for laughing at you?"

He grinned at her, and shook his head."I guess I must have looked kind of funny," he said, "but not as funny as you did!I mean, the look of shock…" he started chuckling.

"Well, you should have seen yourself, Mr. Let's-Eat-Fifty-Hotdogs-In-Thirty-Seconds!You looked like you were going to explode, and that was before you started choking!"Ariana retorted, but she had a broad smile on her face. 

Zell smiled."Yeah?And how about when I _was_ choking?"

Ariana lowered her gaze, her smile gone."I…I didn't really notice," she confessed, "I was too worried about you."

Zell's eyes filled suddenly with so much love Ariana felt dizzy gazing into them.Unexpectedly, he pulled her into a tight embrace, and Ariana returned the warmth that he gave her.She felt safe and content in his arms, but something was still troubling her.

However, this time she didn't need to ask about it; Zell brought it up himself._Now's the time,_ his mind told him firmly._Do this now or you won't have the courage to do it again._

"Ariana, you were asking why I was late, right?"He whispered into her hair.She nodded against his chest; she had been wondering about it at that very moment."Well," he said, pulling away, "I was late because I was in Balamb Town…" he reached into his jeans pocket, "shopping for this."He pulled out a small package, and gave it to her.

Ariana smiled at him with so much love and gratitude that Zell felt his heart soar.She opened the small box carefully, and her eyes widened at the sight."Oh my…" Her eyes filled with tears, and Zell got down quickly on one knee, holding one of her hands, as he had heard that Pa Dincht had when he had proposed to Ma Dincht.

"Ariana," he began, his voice trembling, "I know we haven't been seeing each other for very long, but…but I know that…that we have known each other for a long time.And all that time, I knew…I knew that I…I love you, Ariana.I love you very much.And I want to continue loving you forever." He chewed his lips nervously."So…what I'm trying to say is um…well, I know we're really young but…I don't care because I love you so…will you marry me?"

Ariana stared at him for a while, tears streaming down her face.He took the image of him in, down on one knee, his eyes the colour of heaven, filled with love; so much love.She wanted this to be burned into her mind forever, the sweetest moment of her life.

"Yes I will Zell.I love you."

Zell exploded.Springing to his feet, he yelled "Oh Yeah!" as loud as he could, and did a little victory jig, before sweeping her off her feet, and spinning her around as she clung to his neck.

He set her down bashfully, and then took the ring and with a shaking hand, slipped it on her finger.It was a delicate thing; a thin band of rose gold inlaid with a huge diamond, mounted on what looked like two tiny dolphins.She looked at it for a while, and then threw her arms around his neck."You didn't have to do this Zell," she whispered tenderly.

"No, I did." He whispered back.He looked at her with so much love; she was now truly his Ariana, the strong, beautiful woman who looked so delicate and vulnerable.He cupped her small chin in his hand and gently raised her lips to his, and planted a kiss of unbelievable sweetness and feeling upon her mouth, and she felt it permeate through her entire body, making her feel so warm, and so loved.

Just then, the band started the slow dance, and Ariana smiled up at him."May the future Mrs. Dincht have this dance?"

"Of course."Laughing, Zell took her hand and twirled her onto the dance floor, as they took their positions, Ariana's arms linked around his neck, and Zell's arm curled around her waist.Both savoured the rhythm as they held each other close, drowning in their happiness.

She laid her head on his chest, his steady heartbeat in her ears."We'll be like this forever, won't we?"She asked, her voice soft and wondering at the happiness she felt.

He squeezed her tighter to him."I promise." He said simply.

**End Notes:**Well, that's the end of my first romance.Hmmm, I don't think this particular genre is my forte.Far too predictable, with OOC-ness galore…but it was fun to write.Thank you for making it to the very end, and I'd really appreciate it if you send me your thoughts on my fic.I will send you an e-mail if you do so, I promise!Oh yes, and thank you to all those people who reviewed my first fic.Look after yourselves!


End file.
